Legend of a Master
by TheBlueTear
Summary: Ash Ketchum wants to the best there ever was!


The Legend of a Master

The child slept in his bed. Unaware of his destiny, he nervously convoluted within his bed, writhing his bed sheets together. Tomorrow, his destiny would truly start.

The child was a young 13 year old boy named Ashton (Call me Ash!) Ketchum. He prefered Ash more than anything else.

Tomorrow, him and two other trainers, Gary Oak, and Leaf Greenden would receive their starter pokemon and pokedexes.

-LineBreak-

A pair of red and purple eyes opened as they took in the surroundings. ' _What...'_

Machines and tubes were placed in an orderly fashion within the warehouse. Embryos within the tubes were growing, some already dead. Some had labels. Ambertwo, Bulbasaurtwo…. etc. But those were the ones that failed. Others said, Failed Exp.

' _am I?'_

The creature was so focused on the tubes that they took no notice when a beeping sound started to get louder. Only when a prick on it's spine notified to the danger it was in.

Darkness was all that filled its mind.

-LineBreak-

The day dawned bright and early for Pallet Town.

"SHIT! I'm late!" was a cry heard on this day by none other than Ash Ketchum.

"Language mister!"

As Ash ran to Professor Oak's house he reviewed his past few years.

*FLASHBACK*

Ashton Ketchum was bright young boy. He loved pokemon, and wished to be a pokemon trainer when he grew up. Ash, as he liked to be called, didn't want to specialise in Types because he thought all Pokemon should be treated as equally as possible.

He was only 6 when his father died. His mother, Delia Ketchum was devastated when it happened. You see, both his father and uncle died that same day in a car accident. His father was Jason Ketchum, a descendant of an Aura Guardian from Hoenn. His uncle was Dexter Oak, a well-known pokemon trainer who wished to found the first ever Gym in Pallet Town, Ash's hometown.

That day, his cousin, Gary Oak, moved in with the Ketchum's.

You see, Delia's father was Samuel Oak, a beloved Pokemon Professor. Her brother, Samuel's son, married a delightful woman named Janet. Dexter and Janet loved each other very much, however, Janet died in childbirth when in labor with Gary.

As with family, Delia welcomed him with open arms.

Gary was only 1 year older than Ash, making him 7 years old to Ash's 6. At first he was extremely angry with everything and anything, and lashed out at everyone. It was Ash that calmed him down.

Gary was sitting in his room on the bed contemplating the reason why both his mother and father died, when little Ash walked into the room.

Angered, Gary shouted, "What do you want Ash?!"

Nonplussed with his attitude, Ash walked calmly to the center of the room and stared at Gary. "Gary", he said, "why are you so angry with everyone?"

"My mom and dad both are dead. Why do you think I'm angry?", Gary stated.

"It's okay to be mad that someone is gone. I mean, I'm pretty mad that Dad died. But, I'm not going to hurt my mom, or anyone else. My Mom, is your Aunt, Gary. She didn't lose just my Dad, she lost her brother too."

-Line Break-

It was a few weeks later that Ash figured out what he wanted to do truly in his life.

He wanted to be the best trainer in the world, becoming a Master.

Gary longed for a different goal. He wanted to become a Type Master, specifically over Water, Ground, Psychic, Electric, and Dark.

But collectively, both Gary and Ash wanted to further the research of Pokemon. so, together, they apprenticed under their grandfather.

Professor Oak was happy that Gary and Ash both wanted to be his assistants/apprentices and happily gave each of them different training.

Ash's training was more pokemon to trainer based. He wished to catch lots of pokemon for different reasons.

Therefore he studied hard about how pokemon should trained, what most pokemon can learn and how to make the moves original.

The Professor had other ideas about what Ash and Gary should learn and taught them as much as he could.

But, like all things, it came with chores. All the Pokemon in Professor Oak's Corral had to be fed, brushed (or otherwise cleaned), and be active daily. This was fun for Ash, not so much for Gary.

When Ash turned 7, both Ash and Gary became known as Youngsters. They were allowed to capture one Pokemon each until they became Trainees.

During the year with assisting Professor Oak, or Gramps, a new age/schooling system was put into place by the Pokemon League Association.

Children, under the age of 7 are not allowed to capture a pokemon with a pokeball. When they turn 7, they have the ability to catch one pokemon as their first pokemon, therefore Youngsters.

From the ages 4-10, all children must be educated in a certified School. Each and every School strictly covers over the basics of math, english, history, etc.

From 10-18, it is a choice between Advancement School (Middle School and High School), becoming a Trainee, or a Trainer.

A.S. is for those who don't wish to go out into the Regions and explore.

Trainees are 10 - 13 year olds who have shown they are capable of learning elsewhere, whether it be at home, with a local professor, or what have you. They are tested yearly in their academics. Additionally, Trainees are able to capture a total of 3 pokemon (including the one as a youngster).

Trainers are 13 years old and above. From 13 - 18, they are still tested. Also, Trainers can capture any amount of pokemon, so long as they have room for pokemon to rest.

The first pokemon Ash received was from an odd predicament.

A stow-away on one of the Ships coming from Johto, hid inside a box full of equipment sent to Professor Oak's Lab.

With cuteness manifested inside this tiny being, it snuggled up against some of the batteries that came with the equipment.

What a surprise Ash had that day when he found Pichu inside the box.

Gary, on the other hand, was gifted a young Eevee who lost her mother due to poachers.

*END FLASHBACK*

The door was wide open, and Ash ran blindly into it it.

"Professor I'm so sorry I'm late I-", the young trainer yelled out.

"Ash-", Oak tried to placate.

"forgot to set it on time for today-", Ash continued oblivious of the Professor.

"ASH", the old man Oak yelled out. When Ash stopped blabbering, he continued, "You are early. I think your mom pranked you again." The sound of laughter could be heard by the door. A woman, with auburn hair and dark eyes laughed at her son who looked betrayed.

"That, Ashton dear is for not spending any time with me to help get prepared for your journey."

In protest, the boy shouted, "But, Mom-", only to be interrupted by the Professor.

"Yes, yes, while that is all said and done; Ash have you given any thought as to what pokemon you want with you for your starter?"

IDEA

Journey is different, Ash is 13 for Kanto and Orange Islands, 14 for Johto and Hoenn, 15 for Battle Frontier, Sinnoh & Unova, 16 for Unova, and Kalos.

Ash gets an actual starter, a Charmander that regressed into a childlike state because of its old trainer (Damien). Pikachu, is Pichu.

Aura is involved, and Physic, Heart symbol, etc.

When Mewtwo comes into the picture, there is an Ash clone accidently created, with all of his memories. Two Ashs, one called Ash, the other Red.

Rules

Pokemon can have a maximum of 100 moves that they can learn.

Ash catches more pokemon, not necessarily shiny.

Gyms are as follows. Kanto has a total of 29, 8 of which are the "top" hardest gyms, otherwise known as the Walk of Pain. However, 18 of the 29 will be for one primary type (not secondary). The last 9 however will test different skills for pokemon trainers. For example, one gym will be focused on the battleground, another might be a contest battle.

Each gym leader has an A, B, and C team. C teams are relatively the weakest of all the teams, however, they can and most likely will be stronger than other trained pokemon. To become a gym leader, each A team must be able to defeat at least one Elite Four member. This is the minimum requirement to become a gym leader, in any region.

The WoP gyms are different. Usually, defeating the C team for these gyms are fairly unlikely for starting trainers, because the same teams have brought down at least one Elite Four member. The B teams will have defeated 2 or 3 of the Elites while A will have defeated all of the Elites.

A Gym Leader also must teach a minimum of 5 students each year on the topic of their Gym. They can start a Training School within the Gym for this, however it is not required.

Type Specialists, or Type Trainers. Typing is one of the most important things inside a pokemon battle. Due to this, many young and old trainers are selective about what types of pokemon they will catch and train. To be classified as a Type Specialist, you may only specialise in at most 5 primary types. For example, a Water Type Trainer is one that will only specialise in primarily that type of pokemon. However, one can specialise in Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Fighting at the same time.

To become a Champion of a Region, you must first be victorious in a Pokemon Regional League Tournament. To enter, you must collect 8 badges from any of the gyms within that region. After winning, you have the ability to challenge the Elite Four until you are able to defeat them all. Only after are the Elite Four defeated do you have the ability to challenge the Champion. If you are defeated by the Champion, you may not challenge him/her again until you win the Regional Tournament again.


End file.
